Cancion Elfica
by Inges de Radu
Summary: This is my first Elfen Lied story and personally I'm really proud of this one. I hope you'll enjoy it. And please review, Later!


**Elf's Song **

An instrument of war lay in her cold cell. Nothing, but a piece of blood-stained cloth to cover her. A large goggle-shaped helmet covered her eyes as blue and green wires tangled around her body. Her heart filled with range as she tried to separate her confinements. A siren went off as cell guards quickly ran towards the Diclonius' cell. A burst of light surround the cell as the door was forcefully open. The guards readied their guns as they awaited it. She slowly walked out as shadowed hands surrounded her body. Just looking at the guards made her sick. A sense of blood lust overwhelmed her as she jolted towards them. She forcefully ran her hands right into the guards causing him to spit out blood. A wind that seemed to have come out of no where flew across the halls as she continued to shed blood. The last guard split into two as half of his blood splattered onto the wall as well as half of her face. She felt her face. She couldn't feel pain nor sympathy. Nor did she want to… A guard with crimson eyes and a gentle face looked up at his murderer. Blood rushed out of his face and shoulder. The only word he managed to get out was, "Why?" His face turned pale as his body stiffened up.

_My name… is Lucy._ The word seemed to have echoed in her head. "Why," is never the question to everything. It is just a word. She looked down at the pitiful human with her dull, blue eyes. "I am a murderer. I will not be used as a weapon for human's amusement." Human's lives seemed so fragile and weak. "Time waits for no one."

She heard the echoing of footsteps as more guards went to seize the intruder, but she refused to move. She kept her back facing the direction the guards were entering. Their footsteps began to stammer and shake as they gazed at their brutally murdered comrades. One man broke down and fell to the floor. "Brother?" He crawled over to the crimson-eyed man that was lying lifelessly on the ground. His uniform quickly got stained with blood as he grasped his brother's hand. His tears dropped to his pale cheeks as he leaned his forehead on his brother's hand. He felt an utter despair, knowing that he wouldn't see his brother again. The other guards stared blankly at the depressed brother. _Why him? He… _

No one made an effort to even try to destroy the "World's Destruction". They just stood blankly into space thinking, '_Why him', _and '_That could have been me.' _She grunted as she started to walk away. She stared at them from the corner of her eye, "Humans are so incomplete." Her long, purplish-red hair trailed after her.

With no interference, nor any obstacles, she safely walked out of her hellish prison. It seemed like time itself stopped as she walked around her confinement. The wind stopped blowing and the trees stopped breathing. Everywhere she went, either everything died or just stopped working. The wind turned cold and hard to breathe in as she sucked it in. She **was** death itself. She made it to the beach where she then felt an unusual feeling to the head, taking her a while until she realized she had been fired at. They managed to cut most of her hair. It gracefully fell down like a purple cascade. With her remaining strength, until she crashed down completely, she killed the remaining men that had the nerve to try and kill her. Who would have thought that they'd have succeeded? She stumbled towards the ocean where she took her last gaze up at the sky. She stopped completely as she fell into the ocean and floated away. Her cold eyes became black and dysfunctional. The cloth that kept her, somewhat clothed, washed away into the distance as she floated the other way. The remaining fragments of her cut hair floated down into the dark depths of the ocean's bottom.

Two university students found her along side the beach and took her in. They never expected to befriend the world's destruction…

OxOxO 2

The seemingly young Diclonius slowly regained consciousness as her brain began to function properly again. Her eyes lids opened not to reveal her cold, dark eyes, but pure, blue ones. Her eyes opened completely as she sat up from her newly made bed. She couldn't remember anything as if she was in a coma for months and she just now has woken up. All her memories were a blur and she tried her hardest to remember, but all she could find was a massive migraine. She looked around to landscape her surroundings. The room was well lit from the newly risen sun that was just now peering into the windows. _Where am I? _A screech was heard as two figures entered the room. It was hard to see with all of the blinding light.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice called as the light began to settle. A boy and girl walked over to her bedside and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

Her mouth was unable to open. She couldn't find the right words to say. She couldn't even find the words. It seemed that they were deleted from her database. The only word she could find was-, "Nyuu." _Where am I? _She didn't know either of those people. She started to crawl backwards. This was the first time she ever showed an expression that wasn't dark and compulsive. This girl… was the complete opposite of Lucy. She felt like she was in a daze. She couldn't see anymore, it was all a blur.

It became harder for her to breath. All she did was sit up on her upright position. "Hey!?" The boy called as he ran up to her. "No! Snap out of it!" She felt a burn in her cheek as he slapped his hand against it. She gasped for air as she placed her hand against her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Nyuu," She answered softly. "Nyuu! Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu! NYUU!!!" She saw how strangely the two kids were staring at her and she covered her mouth with her hands. _I can't say anything else! What's wrong with me? All I can say is 'Nyuu'! Who am I? Where'd I come from? _The boy started to laugh as she calmed down. _Huh? _

"What are we going to do, Kohta? It's like she's in a coma or something!" The girl whispered, trying to make him shut up.

"I guess," The boy called Kohta started. He took a glimpse at the "World's Destruction" as his face turned red. "We're going to have to take care of her." The brown-haired girl sighed as the Diclonius leaned her head in a peculiar fashion. He started to speak out loud for everyone to hear. "Just stay here until you're better okay? We're going to take care of you." He pointed to himself, "My name is Kohta! And this," He pointed towards the girl, "This is Yuka!"

"It-it's nice to meet you." Yuka said as she hesitated to bow. _I can… see you. I **saw** you. _

"But what should we call her?" Yuka snapped out of her vision as Kohta started to speak with her once more.

"Let's call her… Nyuu!"

"I, uh, guess we can call her that. That is the only word she can actually speak right now. Nyuu it is!"

'Nyuu' her new informal name, smiled her first smile since her existence. She felt new and fresh though she didn't know about her other side 'Lucy'. She didn't know why she had that feeling, nor did she question it. Her existence felt neutral. In the first time in her life, she felt happy…

OxOxO 3

Nyuu looked at all of the questionable flowers that grew in front of her. She stared at them blankly as she continued to watch them grow. Just recently the "World's Destruction" 'Lucy' was sent into a coma and now turned in the clueless and air-headed 'Nyuu'. Of course, Nyuu doesn't even remember her lost fragment 'Lucy' nor does she know that she's not even human. But this **life** seemed better for her. Nyuu extended her arm to touch the yellow flower know as the Lily. She felt it's soft peddles as she continued to stroke them. It had just recently rained which made the flower more enjoyable to touch. The wind brushed her newly shortened purple hair along with her new purple ribbons that were covering her cat eared-shaped horns. _It was so nice of Yuka to give me her bow and clothes. I owe them a lot. _She thought as she fingered the ground. Nyuu heard someone calling from inside the inn, but she ignored it thinking the call wasn't for her. She heard the call more clearly now and realized it was meant for her. "Nyuu?"

"Nyuu? Nyuu? It's time to eat!" The call was from Yuka and she quickly reacted to it. She stood up and started towards the house. She opened the sliding door and looked around for anyone to lead her the way to the dining room. _I forgot! _A few minutes later she finally found a room where Kohta and Yuka were sitting. "You made it! I think you're finally getting used to the house."

"Nyuu?"

"Sit and eat with us." Kohta called as he patted the pillow that was placed beside him. "This is you're seat."

_Eat? What is this 'eat'? I never heard of that word before! _Though she didn't understand the concept, she did what she was told and sat beside him. She looked down at her plate that was loaded with food that was specifically good for you're health.

"You haven't eaten in a few weeks so I thought you'd be extra hungry." Kohta admitted as he scratched his head.

Nyuu's face turned red. She felt embarrassed watching everyone eat, as for her; she didn't even know how to lift a fork. _Nyuu… _She looked up at Kohta and saw the happiness he felt as he ate. Her eyes started to water.

Kohta took notice and stopped eating. "Is something wrong?"

"Nyuu?"

"You must not know how to eat!" He gasped.

_You just now figured that out? Clueless… _"Kohta you idiot! Of course she doesn't know! Pick a sign!" Yuka shouted as she threw a pillow at his head.

"You're calling me clueless!? If you knew then why didn't you help her!?"

She turned her back towards him. _Because it's not my problem! _"I just… got the feeling." She lied.

_Whatever. _He pouted as he turned back to Nyuu. "Listen up Nyuu. In order to eat food you first have to pick this up." He pointed to the pair of chopsticks on the table. They were decorated in pink cherry blossoms with a white background. They were just bought. "See? You just put your thumb right there and-that's it. Yuka look! She's eating."

Yuka turned to watch Nyuu. "Wow. I can't believe she got it so fast!"

Nyuu struggled to pick up a pickle as Kohta went back to eating. It was shaking as she slowly pulled it up to her mouth, but instead it landed on her nose. Yuka giggled as she took it off. "You almost had it. Keep trying." She licked the pickle from her finger as she presumed eating.

After that special learning experience, Nyuu walked back outside to look at the plants. One flower looked bigger than before. She giggled and stroked it's vivid peddles. "I see you've taking a liking to the garden back here." Nyuu looked back to see Kohta walking towards her. "I like coming back here too!"

"Nyuu?"

"She went home." _It seems that I've grown to understand her language. I can communicate with her. _He knelt down beside her as he looked at a different plant. "You know… I, uh, used to come out here with my sister all the time when I was little. As a matter of fact, I took turns coming out here with my father and my sister. I remember it so clearly now. The love that we all shared… together. But the presence of my forgotten parents has somehow vanished now. They're not here anymore. Thank you," Nyuu looked up at the self-conscious boy, "Thank you for bringing that memory back to me."

Nyuu looked down. _Why did he… have to bring that up? Why… _She opened her mouth, but words refused to come out. Her mouth was dry, fragmented. "Th-umm," She mumbled as she clinched her fists. "Thank you… for ribbon." She finally said as Kohta looked up.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kohta was shocked to hear Nyuu say anything. After such a long period of time, Nyuu finally found her voice.

"Thank you for telling me that story. It feels like… I can feel their presence too. It's relaxing."

"You're talking?"

Nyuu never noticed she got her voice back. It didn't even seem like it came from her. _I never noticed. My voice just appeared out of no where. I still don't have my memories back, but at least I have my soul. _Nyuu didn't feel complete without her voice. "I didn't know. This is… my voice? It's so strange."

OxOxO 4

Three months have past since she retrieved her voice. Her English go better and her mind slowly began to heal. She had a dream of her proclaimed past. (Though she didn't know it.) She forcefully tossed herself around her bed as she tried to erase the images. Killing, depression, despair, NO! Stop it! She couldn't wake up. Her vision was too powerful. "Stop! No!"

"Nyuu! Nyuu wake up!" Nyuu stopped moving as if gathering he composer. Her eyes flew open as she quickly sat up from her bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Tears started to run down her cheeks as she embraced him. "It was a nightmare! Killing and despair, all of it… heart breaking!"

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." He held her tighter as she hid her face in her arms.

Though she didn't know what a dream was, she knew that wasn't what it was. _What is this feeling I have? What is that word? _Love…

She felt loved, not like before. That was just a liking which was completely different. This was the first time she was cared for. The next morning, Kohta was the one who woke up first. He felt happy that he was able to help out a friend. Maybe even more than a friend. He quietly snuck into her room to see how she was doing. She was sleeping like a little cat in a corner. He quickly got dressed and headed off to his university.

OxOxO 5

"Nyuu?" Nyuu had no idea where everyone was. Nyuu felt alone. She didn't know how to do anything without anyone's help. She was like a baby in a crib. She got out of bed and walked around her room in the hotel. It seemed so big. On the table she saw a packet about Kohta and Yuka's university they were going to. She smiled a thankful smile and quickly got dressed.

All of the different colors and textures of her outfits were hard to distinguish. "Do purple go with yellow or-this so hard!" Her English wasn't very good yet, but it was getting better each day. "I know! I heard once, that red went with, uh, this color oh-ran-j! ('Orange' is the word if you weren't sure.) I guess I get dressed now."

OxOxO

The school bell rang as class ended for all freshman students. Activity lightened the hallways as clubs and meeting were beginning to start. Kohta and Yuka walked out together as they began to walk down the stairs. Familiar faces greeted the two as they returned their class books. "Kohta wait! You're going too fast!" Yuka shouted as she trailed after him. "What's wrong? Why are you rushing?"

"I want to hurry home just in case something happened to Nyuu."

Yuka froze in the hall, "You really, uh, grown to like her haven't you?"

He turned to face her, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing! Let's go check on her!" She forced a smile as she started to walk towards the entrance.

Kohta pulled out his bottle of water and started to drink it. He looked out the window to see the beautiful day outside. Suddenly he saw Nyuu lurking around the campus! Kohta spat out his water. "What the hell!? Nyuu!" Kohta quickly ran outside as Yuka followed. "Nyuu! Are you really at school!?"

"I is!"

"Why?!"

"Because. Nyuu was all lonely and sad at her room so, I came here! I remembered that you and Yuka go to school."

_This is annoying. This girl sticks to Kohta like paper and glue. But soon… she'll flake off. I'm the only one who can follow Kohta around! _"W-well you can't blame her. You did just leave her alone."

He sighed, "You're right. Sorry Nyuu."

"Nyuu?"

"Do you always like saying that word? You can talk you know."

"Well it was my first word. I can't just get rid of it."

"True." His gasped, "Oh, shoot I just remembered! Sorry you guys, I forgot something in the classroom. I'll be right back. Yuka watch her for me!" He ran into the school and he rushed up the stairs.

"Nyuu, I'll be right here doing my homework if you need me okay? Why don't you look around here for a while?" _I feel like a freakin babysitter! _

_What's 'homework'? _"Sure!" Nyuu walked around the campus for a while and looked at all of the stones that were carved with letters. The stones were polished with black ink and the letters were in gold. _"School deans since 1957… "_She read, "They all died on this campus? Ugh!" She looked around a while longer until she grew completely bored. She accidentally bumped into a male student. "I-I'm so sorry sir."

"O-," He looked down at her and noticed her horns and unusually colored hair. "Wh-what are you? Are you some kind of beast?!" He yelled. She spoke no words, she just stood quietly on the ground. "Get away from me!" He yelled as he started to kick her. "Your kind doesn't belong here! Go to hell or whatever you **things** call it!"

"Ah!" _What's he doing? I-I didn't do anything! Am I not… one of him? One of anybody? Am I, not human at all? _"Please stop! No!" Tears started to run down her face as she tried to block out the pain. _What is this feeling? Something is, about to happen. I feel, feel…_

"Remastered." She finally answered though she didn't sound the same. Her voice sounded colder and icier. "I'm **back**!" She growled as she put her arm outwards from her body. "You filthy human, don't you **dare** touch me! I'll destroy you!" The man's body was shaking as he dropped to the ground and started crawling away.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I'll never forgive you." She stood up and looked at him with one cold eye. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." The sky turned darker, grayer as her anger grew intense. "Lucy is back. That little thing of a diclonius doesn't know the first thing about power, hate. There's no need for diclonius' like her. Though she is part of me. The meaning is that I hate part of myself." _Maybe 'Nyuu would have let you torture her like that, but not to me. I'm different. _

Yuka pushed her brown hair out of her eyes as she looked up to see all of the commotion. "What happened? Did you do something Nyuu?" Yuka gasped to see how different Nyuu had seemed. The smell of blood seemed to have grown stronger as the man took his last breath. Blood splattered onto the momentum stone and to another friend of the college student. Lucy let the cold corpse go as she eye-balled his friend. _You were laughing. _The man's eyes grew wide as Lucy stepped closer to him. Her invisible hands appeared and ripped the man apart. Blood splattered half of her face as the body fell forcefully to the ground. Yuka stopped breathing. "W-what's going on?! What happened to Nyuu? Who is she? That's not Nyuu!" Screams were heard as fellow classmates started to run towards a safe place to hide. One girl didn't leave.

"No!" She screamed as she ran up to one of the deceased bodies. "Kiyo! No!"

_What was your relationship with him?_

"My fiancé, the love of my life, dead!" She cried. She kissed his lips and continued to weep for him.

_Stop it. Stop crying! Love is none existing. If there was, I would show such kindness. _Lucy held out her fingers as if getting ready to snap. "Do you want to join him?" Her voice still sounded cold. "With one snap of my fingers, I can kill you right away." _Though, I don't **need** your permission. _The women's face was blank. She didn't show any signs of wanting to die or live. "No matter, I'll kill you anyway." She gasped as Lucy snapped her fingers. She paused for a moment before she fell to the ground. Blood ran down the cold concrete.

"I found it you guys!" Kohta announced as he ran outside. "Now we… can-," Kohta paused as he saw all of the dead bodies on the ground and-Lucy. "Nyuu?"

"Kohta!" Yuka called as she ran into Kohta's arms.

"What's going on?" He asked as he continued to stare at Lucy.

"It's Nyuu, but… it's not Nyuu. It's like she's possessed or something!" She cried as she dropped to the ground.

Lucy felt extra powerful today. As if range **was** her power, emotion was her power. Lucy wiped some of the blood off of her face. Feeling the blood in between her fingers made her shutter. _I don't… feel anything. No sympathy, remorse. _

Lucy heard foot steps from behind her. She turned and held her hand out, getting ready to command her hands to kill him. It was Kohta. "What happened Nyuu? Where did you go?"

"Your friend Nyuu is no longer here. She is just an alternate for my existence."

"Nyuu," Kohta was in a daze. As if he was saying things subconsciously. He continued to walk towards her.

"Stay back! I can kill you in an instant!" She got her fingers in a snapping position.

"Come back to me… please?" He embraced her. "I miss talking to you about my past." _It feels like… I've met her somewhere before. I've been getting my memories back since she's been here. Father… Sister…_

"No, stop!" Lucy froze. She wasn't used to such kindness. Ever since she was 'created' she had been shown nothing, but hatred. This is why she hates all humans. Lucy felt weaker, helpless. "Don't be… nice to me. I-I hate you." Her eyes started to get heavier as she slowly drifted off into sleep. There was complete and utter silence. Everyone disappeared and the sky was still dark. Suddenly a light mumble was heard as the sky began to lighten. "Nyuu?" She opened her eyes to show, again, her light, kind eyes. She closed her eyes again as she began to cry. "Love,"

OxOxO

Later on that day, Nyuu woke up again. She didn't lose her memory, she just didn't want to remember what happened that day. She sat up and stroked all of her bruises to ease the pain. _Am I so different? _She thought as she held her head. _I don't… see anything different about me. _The blood lust that consumed her seemed to have disappeared. Though she knew it wouldn't be gone for long. The bitterness of being alone. She didn't feel it before until now. What was it that took control of her? Is it apart of her? Or… is she apart of it? _You are apart of me._ A voice inside her head told her.

_What? Who is this, who are you? Get out of my head! _Nyuu thought.

_My name… is Lucy. You are not human,_

_What?!_

_You are super human. A diclonius! You are not part of those pathetic breed of humans! You'll never be one of them. You're a monster, just like me. _Nyuu never felt so miserable. A monster? Nyuu couldn't hear anything or see anything around her. It was like she was in a whole different world. She could feel Kohta and Yuka's presence, but it wasn't enough, she still felt alone. Even breathing the same air as him wasn't enough to ease her loneliness. It was too much. She was suffocating. She refused to breathe the bitter air she was taking in.

Another slap on her face took her out of her vision. "Nyuu wake up! Are you okay?"

Tears started dripping down her face. "No," She hid her flushed face in her legs. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Something happened, I don't know what, but something happened. I don't feel the same." Her tears felt hot as if her anger was exiting through her tears.

"It's okay. It wasn't you. Why don't I make you something special?"

She looked up, "Can I have… some pudding?"

"Pudding?"

"It controls my every existence." She said sarcastically as she and Kohta started to laugh.

"Sure." He walked out as Yuka followed. Yuka felt like she didn't belong anymore. Or did she ever?

Kohta grabbed some pudding from the kitchen cabinet as Yuka sat and watched. "You really like this girl don't you?"

Kohta paused, "I care for her don't I? We've bonded."

"Do you like her more than me?" She stared at him with such anger in her eyes, awaiting his answer.

"What's up with you lately? Why do you keep asking me all of these questions?"

"What's wrong with you?" She mumbled. "Can't you see that-that," She held her chest, trying to choke out the words. "Can't you see that I'm in love with you!?" She snapped as she sat up from her chair.

Kohta gasped as he turned to face her. "What?"

"I have been… for a long time. Seeing you, spend **so** much time with her… it breaks me." Tears ran down her face as she started towards the door.

"Yuka wait!" She paused as Kohta walked towards her. "I-I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. If you were sorry… you would have known." She ran out as she slammed the door behind her.

OxOxO

Kohta walked in Nyuu's room holding her pudding and a spoon. He handed it to her as he sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Nyuu had a great, big smile on her face as she ate her snack. Nyuu looked at Kohta and knew that something was up. "Nyuu? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Yuka's just mad at me."

"Why is that?"

_Love? What **is** love exactly? _"Yuka just told me t-that she loved me."

"Huh? What is 'love'?"

"I'm so confused."

"Huh?" _Love huh? Let's toy with him for a little while, shall we Nyuu? _Lucy suggested as she started to take control over Nyuu's body. He body was stiff for a second, but then she started to move again. Though it wasn't Nyuu, it was Lucy. No one would have thought that she could take over her body at will. "So… do you love her too?"

"Of course I do, she's my cousin, but-"

"Do you love me?" Lucy asked as she brought herself closer to him.

"I, uh, don't know. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I just-what are you doing?" Lucy pulled herself closer to him until she was breathing his air. His breathe turned cold as he struggled to pull himself back. "Uh, I don't think you should uh, move in your condition. Lay back in bed." _Please? _Lucy paused for a moment in front of Kohta's face, but then she got close enough to actually brush her lips against his. Kohta's body refused to move. What was going on? Was this really Nyuu? No, it must be the girl from the university. Lucy kissed him again, but this time she didn't pull away. Don't you love me?_ She's_ _manipulating me? Her eyes tell me everything. _"Stop it. Stop messing with my head!" He slapped her again causing Nyuu to go back in control.

"Nyuu?"

"Please," He embraced her, "Just stay the way you are. I **love** you as 'Nyuu'!"

_Did I go somewhere? It seems like I've been gone. _She hugged him back as she smiled. "I'd never go anywhere without you! I owe you my life! You are the one who saved me after all!"

The door bell rang as Kohta came to answer it. It was Yuka. "Yuka?"

Yuka was looking down at the ground as if embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Kohta!" She was playing with her fingers. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault."

"No Yuka," He kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I'm sorry." She smiled as she hugged him.

Nyuu was peeking behind the wall. _I may not know what this 'love' is, but I'm glad that Kohta and Yuka have it! I'm glad their not fighting anymore. Lucy, I hope you'll find love someday. Maybe you will before I do. _

"Hey Nyuu!" Yuka called as she broke out of her daydream. "Come have some rice balls with us! They'll be my treat!" Nyuu ran to join them as Yuka and Kohta got seated.

The sun shined brightly as it peeked through the closed curtains. Even the sun can shine through the smallest crack. Never before did Lucy, or even Nyuu for that matter, think she would feel loved. Lucy may not enjoy it now, but soon-soon she'll love even Nyuu.

**-Cancion Elfica**

_Yo! This is my first completed story of Elfen Lied! I'm so happy! Though I didn't mean for it to be so long. I mean, 11 pages is a lot to write, don't cha think!? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Especially my friend, Xaia. Even time can mend a broken heart. This story is, I guess, really dedicated to you. Don't worry; even **love** doesn't hide in the shadows. Later! ♫_

_-Tokio (a.k.a. the writer of this story!)_


End file.
